Living on Earth
by Pricat
Summary: Alf, Rhonda and their young son AJ move to Earth having fun, adventures and facing challenges alng the way becoming an unique family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is what happens when I watch clips of Alf on Monday and today on Youtube where he promised not to cause trouble for a week which gave me ideas, as I imagined him and Rhonda having a kid but living on Earth as an unique family.**

**They have permission to live on Earth but chaos, fun and challenges ensue as they find Earth life an adventure.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a few years after being offically allowed to live omn Earth thanks to Doug and Melissa as a certain alien male known as Gordon Shumway or ALF along with his wife Rhonda and their young four year old son ALF Junior or AJ as they'd left New Melmac because Gordon had missed Earth and his friends there, but Rhonda had found a house in the same neighbourhood as the Tanners hearing laughter from the Tanners backyard.

She and Lynn saw a ten year old Eric along with AJ and Alf in the backyard playing as AJ was playing Cat Tag with Lucky 2 the family cat making Alf smirk joining in with his son as it was like old times but they weren't harming it just playing.

"Daddy he really likes me!

You think we can get a pet cat, if we don't eat it?" the alien youngster said as Alf nodded knowing it was okay since Rhonda mightn't have another kid even though AJ wanted a brother or a sister.

"Actually I found a house that may be perfect Gordo but I need you to see it, but Lynn's gonna watch AJ until we get back." she told her husband.

"Um what about AJ's powers, as they'll kick off and I'll get blamed!" Alf said as Rhonda glared making him sigh.

"Fine but it's a good thing the Alien Task Force was shut down, as I don't wanna go back there!" he replied to her making the alien female roll her eyes.

"He'll be fine as he's playing Cat Tag, nnd Lynn knows how to handle him." she assured him seeing AJ stroking Lucky 2 smiling.

"It's okay as I don't eat cats like Daddy wants to." he said making Lynn smile knowing AJ sometimes talked to the cat like his first sleepover and his powers had activated because he wanted his parents.

She knew that maybe Lucky 2 would be better with AJ, but would make Alf promise not to try and eat him.

"Hey AJ you okay, since you've been quiet?" she asked him seeing him eat cookies.

"I-I'm scared about starting school Aunt Lynn because my powers might activate and cause trouble like when Daddy lived here." he told her as she understood.

"AJ, school will be fun, plus what kid wouldn't want an alien who's sweet for a friend?

We know Lucky 2 likes you, as he knows you wouldn't hurt him." she said seeing the alien youngster about to emotionally glitch but stroking Lucky 2 was helping seeing Rhonda return with Alf.

"We bought the house Lynn, meaning we're living on this planet!" Alf said excited entering the backyard, listening in on what AJ was telling Lucky 2, making him feel bad.

_Poor kid as he's still not settled, since he was born in New Melmac and needs help and he really likes that cat but maybe we can get a cat like Lucky 2, to help him feel better._

He saw AJ calming down but hugging him seeing Lucky 2 nuzzle him.

"Hey big guy we found the perfect place to live, where you have your own room for your stuff including those toys you make.

You wanna come see?" he said smiling seeing his son was scared about leaving.

"Would your Mom and I really put you in danger?" he said.

"No since you and Mom love me." he replied.

Alf saw him on his shoulders but had his video camera but Lynn had recorded the moment along with their game of cat tag.

Lynn smiled seeing them leave knowing AJ would be fine, looking over his father's shoulder at Lucky 2.

* * *

That night in the Tanner's house, Alf, Lynn, AJ and Rhonda and AJ were having pizza but were already packed for moving in the morning as AJ was quiet eating which bothered Rhonda knowing when he was quiet, that something was wrong understanding he was scared watching him play with Lucky 2, making Alf smile recording with the video camera since he used it a lot as he had recorded AJ's first few years on it, which he sometimes watched when feeling sad but knew AJ was his own person even though he had his father's humour.

"I have an idea that might help AJ, with his anxiety about moving since he loves that cat and as long as a certain somebody doesn't try to eat him, he could be your pet." Lynn told Rhonda making her smirk.

"Don't worry since Gordo kinda went off cats, but really likes Earth food plus AJ won't eat him either." she replied seeing Alf join them putting the camera down on the table.

He was drinking a can of Pepsi but saw AJ asleep beside Lucky 2 which Lynn thought was cute making Alf tear up.

"Let's put him to bed, as we've got a big day tomorrow plus he needs his energy to play." he whispered as he lifted his son up gently hearing him moan but he was taking him upstairs to the guest room, tucking him in, kissing his head.

He stayed there watching AJ sleep for a few minutes and leaving him.

Rhonda saw him wiping tears away coming downstairs wondering why he was sniffling.

"The sniffles came from watching our son sleeping." he said seeing Rhonda hug him.

"Aw somebody's becoming a good father huh?" she said as he nodded.

He hoped he wouldn't screw things up on Earth.


	2. A Little Anxious

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and quiet on the review front and liking writing this and Blind Friendship.**

**AJ is settling into the new house and nervous about starting kindergarten the next day, but Gordon and Rhonda will help him.**

* * *

AJ was feeling better about the move after going into the house with Lucky 2 in his orange brown furred arms while his parents were bringing in the other stuff from the moving van attached to their spaceship and knew his parents were doing the right thing.

"I guess it won't be so bad as Mommy and Daddy moved a lot especially Daddy." he said putting him down on the carpeted floor while his father was taping him in the new house which Rhonda thought was cute.

"Mr Spielberg put down that camera and help me unpack." she said making ALF blush at his wife but put the camera down on the table, helping her and were bringing AJ's things to his new room upstairs as they were planning to paint it while he was at school the next day, as Rhonda was ordering dinner.

She was seeing AJ drawing and it was of New Melmac their home as she knew that he was needing help to settle in since she and Gordon were used to it.

"It's gonna be okay, you'll see but hope your father didn't break anything knowing him." she assured making AJ smirk remembering the stories Aunt Lynn told him.

Rhonda then heard him running downstairs hearing the doorbell, since it was the pizza delivery man.

"Gordon slow down as we got enough!" she said laughing.

He saw AJ at the table colouring peeking and smiling seeing they were of New Melmac and from some of the stories Lynn had told him.

"Great drawings kiddo, so they told you what Dad did when he first came here huh?" he asked seeing AJ bod smelling pizza.

He chuckled knowing his son had the same voracious appetite he had.

He knew that his son was anxious about school tomorrow seeing him feed Lucky 2 knowing he'd be fine.

They were eating and belching, laughing and talking.

Rhonda knew this was a good place to live for their family since the Alien Task Force was disbanded and decided not to talk about them especially not in front of AJ.

She had to go out for a while meaning her husband and son would amuse themselves until she got back making them smile.

"No blowing up or breaking stuff Gordon." she said kissing him on the nose.

Gordon pouted crossing his thick orange brown furred arms across his chest.

Rhonda laughed leaving but AJ saw his father smirk, getting the Orbit Guard box out of a cupboard since Rhonda didn't know he still had it getting the blaster out, making AJ curious.

"Go get empty cans and put them on the counter okay?" he told AJ seeing him gathering empty cans and putting them on the counter seeing his Dad put on a cowboy hat making him smile, releasing the safety catch on the blaster gun.

A laser fired hitting one of the cans making it fall off the counter making AJ impressed but saw burn marks on the fridge making them worry.

"Mommy's gonna put you in time out if she finds out but do it again." AJ said.

"Time out doesn't work for adults." he replied as they were playing their shooting game hoping Rhonda wasn't back yet because she'd be mad they were playing with a blaster.

"She doesn't need to know AJ since we're not hurting anybody." Gordon told him.

"Gordon ALF Shumway, what on Melmac are you doing with a blaster?" they heard a voice say seeing Rhonda there making Gordon gulp.

"Daddy and I were playing Orbit Guards." AJ said.

Rhonda sighed at her son's reply.

"Okay but let's get ready for bed, as you've got a big day tomorrow." she said as they were going upstairs making Gordon sigh picking up the cans with burnmarks off the floor hiding the blaster, where Rhonda wouldn't find it.

A smirk crossed his face going upstairs and waiting in his and Rhonda's room.

* * *

The next morning AJ was already up and jumping on his bed having fun since his parents were still asleep and had peeked in after waking up seeing Lucky 2 there going downstairs and trying to get his own breakfast so he wouldn't bother his parents since like his Dad, he tended to make a mess of things.

He was anxious about school but knew his parents would help him out anout this seeing his Mom enter hugging her and she knew he was scared but was making pancakes for them.

She then saw Gordon enter but was drinking coffee and hoped today would go smoothly for AJ.

He knew that the first day of school could be rough if you made a bad impression and knew his fatherly instincts would come out.


End file.
